


Calling Out

by kxxryscopter966



Category: CSJH The Grace, EXO (Band), So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation, f(x)
Genre: 1st POV, Alternate Universe, F/M, Flashback, Kleenex, Vignette
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxxryscopter966/pseuds/kxxryscopter966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Putus asa menyergap dada ketika aku tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun akibat bagian pintu mobil yang penyok dan tak bisa dibuka sama sekali menghimpit tubuh ringkihku. Aku menangis mengenali apa yang terjadi. Aku menangis melihat Jongin yang sangat aku cintai sedang sekarat. Aku menangis dan terus menangis, hingga akhirnya aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi. Semuanya gelap… dan hampa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling Out

 

Day after day as I live my life  
I get teary after hearing his name  
I can’t hold it in, I can’t laugh like this  
I try calling his name again  
一 Calling Out – f(x)’s Luna & Krystal.

 

***

 

“Selamat ulang tahun, Soojungie.”

Yoona- _eonni_ memeluk dan mengelus rambut panjangku sekilas. Ia tersenyum manis, membuat wajahnya makin mirip denganku. “Semoga saudara palsuku yang satu ini panjang umur dan sehat selalu, ya?”

“Terima kasih, Eonni.” ucapku menyambut uluran tangannya.

“Eh, satu lagi.” Yoona-eonni menyeringai dan berbisik di telingaku. “Semoga langgeng dengan Jongin.”

Aku rasa wajahku memanas, melihatnya tawa Yoona-eonni semakin menggelegar. Benar-benar _dorky_. Di sebelah Yoona-eonni hadir Kim Jongin一kekasihku一dengan sebuah tart besar di tangannya.

“ _Saengil chukkahamnida_ , _chagiya_.” ujar Jongin lalu mengecup lembut dahiku. Aish, dia sungguh membuatku malu. “Ucapkan harapanmu dalam hati.” perintahnya selepas Yoona-eonni menyentuhkan api pada ujung sumbu lilin bergambar 18 di tart-ku. Aku melihat Jongin dan Yoona-eonni satu-persatu, mereka tersenyum seolah mengisyaratkan ‘lakukanlah’ padaku. Kupejamkan mataku dan mulai berdoa dari dalam hati.

Seusai menyebutkan kata terakhir, aku meniup lilin tersebut yang berbuah tepuk tangan dari Yoona-eonni. Dia terlihat sangat antusias menyambut ulangtahunku yang ke-18. Jongin meletakkan tart di atas meja dan menyelipkan pegangan pisau tart pada tanganku. Dia sangat baik… dan _gentle_. Mungkin karena itulah aku jatuh hati padanya. Kim Jongin. Putra bungsu yang terlahir dalam keluarga kaya raya一 _appa_ -nya adalah pemilik KJH Company. Kami telah berpacaran selama 3 tahun, namun perbedaan derajat dan status rasanya masih menghalangi kami untuk bersatu. Ketika Jongin mengenalkanku pada keluarganya, Nyonya Kim sangat murka dan menentang hubungan kami. Mungkin dia tidak sudi putra satu-satunya yang ia miliki menjalin hubungan denganku, anak yang hanya dari keluarga sederhana. Tapi, Jongin tetap nekat dan menghiraukan perkataan _eomma_ -nya. Dia tetap menemaniku dan berada di sisiku. Sama halnya dengan Jongin, sahabatku Im Yoon Ah, atau yang akrab disapa Yoona-eonni juga berasal dari keluarga yang berada. Dia dibesarkan di keluarga yang sangat kaya raya, bahkan melampaui Jongin. Tapi dia lebih memilih bekerja sebagai asisten Tuan Kim di KJH Company, dia bilang dia ingin lebih menikmati harkatnya sebagai manusia biasa bukan putri raja. Karena itulah dia sangat senang bersahabat denganku, yang notabene memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengannya.

“Eomma.” Aku memberikan potongan pertama tart-ku untuknya. Tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan eomma yang sudah melahirkanku. Beliau tersenyum di pesta kecil-kecilan ini. Yoona-eonni menepuk punggung eomma dan sedikit menggodanya. Dia memang iseng. “Untuk sahabat sekaligus saudara palsu yang selalu menemaniku, Im Yoon Ah.” lirihku dan memindah-tangankan sepotong kue pada Yoona-eonni. Dia memeletkan lidahnya pada Jongin一mungkin dia puas karena aku memberikan kue ini untuknya lebih dulu. Dia lalu mengecup pipi kananku.

“Thanks, _Twin_.” ucapnya yang kubalas dengan senyuman hangat. Malu-malu aku mencuri pandang pada Jongin, dia mem _pout_ bibirnya.

Ck, Kim Jongin sedang sebal, ya?

Aku yang awalnya tergelak, mengubah tawa itu menjadi kuluman senyum manis. Aku tersenyum pada Jongin, dan aku tahu ia sedang melihatku.

“Terakhir bukan berarti yang terbelakang, Jongin.” Aku menghampirinya dan memberikan potongan kue tart berhias krim keju padanya. Ia tersenyum puas sambil menyeringai ke arah Yoona-eonni. Jangan-jangan mereka sedang taruhan, ya? Dasar konyol. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lalu mencium sekilas pipi kanannya. Jongin nyengir. Dia sepertinya senang mendapat hadiah khusus dariku.

“Jung- _ahjumma_.” Ia mendekati eomma sambil menautkan erat jari-jarinya pada jemari kiriku. “Aku… aku ingin minta izin untuk membawa Soojung ke Jeju besok.”

Untuk apa ke Jeju?

Saat kepalaku dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya besar tersebut, Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. “Hadiahmu tertinggal di Jeju, chagiya.”

Tsk, dia benar-benar suka menggodaku.

“Lakukan sesuka kalian. Aku percaya padamu, Kim Jongin.” respon eomma yang membuat genggaman tangan Jongin padaku mengerat.

“ _Gomapseumnida_ , ahjumma.” ucap Jongin. Ia membungkukkan badannya pada eomma sementara eomma hanya tertawa senang.

“Aku boleh ikut?”

“Aku tidak mengajakmu, Yoong.”

“Brengsek kau, Kkamjong!”

 

*******

 

Pagi telah datang menjelang. Seperti yang Jongin janjikan, dia datang ke rumah untuk menjemputku sejak pagi-pagi sekali. Terlampau pagi, bahkan aku belum sempat mandi dan berdandan untuknya.

“Soojung… sampai kapan lagi kau akan membuat Jongin menunggu?” tegur eomma sambil menggedor pintu kamarku.

“Iya, eomma. Aku akan keluar sebentar.” teriakku sedikit panik. Aku menyudahi aktivitas berdandanku, semoga Jongin tidak marah karena hal kecil ini. Aku mengenakan kacamata hitam dan topi di kepalaku. Tak lupa tas slempang kecil agar terlihat lebih _casual_. Setidaknya, aku telah berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik untuk pantas bersanding dengan Kim Jongin. Aku memutar kenop pintu seusai bercermin dan mendapati Jongin sedang duduk tercenung di sofa.

“Jongin.” panggilku lirih. Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut mendapati kehadiranku. Ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menatapku kagum.

“ _Neomu yeppeo_.” pujinya yang lagi-lagi membuatku merona. Setiap pujian yang Jongin lontarkan padaku, seolah-olah membuatku terbang ke langit tertinggi. Jongin memang gombal, tapi ia hanya menggombaliku, tidak gadis lain. “Ayo berangkat.” Pemuda bermarga Kim menggandeng tanganku erat.

“Eomma.” Aku memanggil ibu. Perempuan paruh baya itu muncul dari kamarnya. Jongin berdehem.

“Ahjumma, aku ijin membawa putrimu ini ke Jeju.” ijinnya, walau masih disisipi dengan gurauan garing ala Jongin.

Ibu tertawa. “ _Nde_. Jaga putriku, ya Jongin?”

Jongin mengangguk mantap. Jongin menarik tanganku agar aku mengikutinya, begitupula dengan ibu yang mengekor一mengantar kami hingga pagar rumah.

“Silahkan masuk, _Princess_.” ujar Jongin setelah membukakan pintu mobil padaku. Aku tersenyum manis dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Ketika Jongin menyalakan mesin mobil, aku melihat ibu dari balik kaca gelap. Sosok yang sedang melambaikan tangan pada kami itu perlahan tak terlihat lagi begitu mobil berjalan.

“Kenapa melamun, Soojung?” Aku menoleh pada Jongin yang kini menatapku khawatir.

Aku menggeleng. “Tidak… maksudku, kau tahu kan ini pertama kalinya aku pergi jauh dari rumah tanpa eomma? Aku hanya sedikit khawatir saja, Jongin.”jelasku yang membuatnya mengangguk-angguk polos. Tangan kiri Jongin meraih telapak tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat.

“Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Soojung. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.” Walaupun Jongin mengatakan hal itu dengan mantap, aku tak mengerti kenapa hatiku tetap bimbang. Aku sungguh mendapat firasat buruk untuk hari ini, tapi aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. “Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Kim Soojung.” lirih Jongin sambil mengecup telapak tangan kananku.

Aku tertawa kecil. “Sejak kapan margaku berganti menjadi Kim?”

“Ketika kau menikah kelak denganku.”

Jantungku berdegup kencang begitu Jongin menjawabnya dengan mudah. _Perasaan ini begitu indah_.

“ _Saranghae_.” bisikku sambil mengukir senyum hangat. Kedua mata Jongin membulat. Ia menganga seakan tak percaya atas apa yang aku bisikkan. Oke, ini memang pertama kalinya aku yang mengatakan frase itu lebih dulu… mungkin baginya itu istimewa. Namun bagiku, ekspresi berlebihannya itu yang lebih istimewa dan manis.

“Ah, neomu neomu saranghae Soojungie!” serunya sambil mengecup pucuk kepalaku kegirangan. Itulah Kim Jongin. Lelaki dengan dua kepribadian, kekanakan dan dewasa dalam satu kemasan. Namun kehangatan itu berubah menjadi pekikan penuh kepedihan sesaat ketika aku melihat truk yang berlawanan arah berada dalam satu jalur dengan mobil kami.

“JONGIN!” teriakku horor.

Bunyi debuman terdengar bersamaan dengan pecahan kaca mobil yang menancap di dahi dan ubun-ubunku. Sakit…

Namun lebih sakit lagi begitu aku melihat sosok Jongin terhimpit beberapa bagian mobil yang ringsek. Anyir darah yang entah milikku, milik Jongin, atau milik kami berdua tercium dengan kental di hidung. Hatiku mencelos ketika pemuda itu terus-menerus menggumamkan namaku, sedangkan aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantunya dari musibah ini.

Putus asa menyergap dada ketika aku tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun akibat bagian pintu mobil yang penyok dan tak bisa dibuka sama sekali menghimpit tubuh ringkihku. Aku menangis mengenali apa yang terjadi. Aku menangis melihat Jongin yang sangat aku cintai sedang sekarat. Aku menangis dan terus menangis, hingga akhirnya aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi. Semuanya gelap… dan hampa.

 

*******

 

Seluruh tubuhku bergetar. Kaki kanan yang bertumpu pada tongkat sekaligus menyangga tangan kananku terasa mati rasa. Air mata tak berhenti mengaliri pipi hingga membuatku tertunduk, terisak.

“J… Jongin.” bisikku menahan rasa perih.

Derap langkah _high heels_ milik Nyonya Kim terdengar bersamaan dengan raungan tangis selepas keluar dari unit gawat darurat一tempat Jongin dirawat. Ketika ekor matanya mendapati kehadiranku yang berdiri di ruang tunggu ia menghampiriku dengan tergesa.

PLAK!

Tamparan kerasnya mengenai pipi kananku membuat badanku limbung dan akhirnya terjatuh membentur dinding.

“Kau!” Nyonya Kim menggeram dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku. Matanya melotot, sangat kontras dengan wajahnya yang sembab. “Puas kau telah membuat Jongin mati, hah? Puas kau membuat anak lelakiku satu-satunya mati? Puas kau, wanita jalang? Puas?” teriaknya frustasi.

Bibirku tergetar tak mempercayai apa yang Nyonya Kim katakan. “Jongin…”

“Ya, dia mati! Karenamu brengsek!” umpatnya lalu menendangku dengan sepatunya yang berujung lancip. Aku menangis. Aku tak bisa melawannya.

Jongin… kenapa kau harus mati?

Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendiri disini, Jongin?

Kenapa Tuhan? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Apa salahku pada langit?

Berbagai pertanyaan yang aku tahu takkan pernah ada jawaban dan akhirnya berputar dalam pikiranku. Dadaku sesak, rasanya seperti tak bisa menghirup udara segar lagi. Lelehan air mata seakan tak pernah cukup untuk menebus rasa bersalahku pada Jongin. Andai aku menolak ajakannya ke Jeju, mungkin ini semua takkan berakhir disini.

“Soojung.”

Aku mendongak mendapati seorang gadis lebih tua berdiri di hadapanku. “Bokyung-eonni.” gumamku tanpa bisa menahan isak tangis. Bokyung-eonni berjongkok di hadapanku dan mengelap pipiku dengan tissue miliknya, padahal dia sama terpukulnya denganku… dan wajahnya pun tak kalah sembab dengan Nyonya Kim, hanya saja ia terlihat lebih bisa menguasai diri.

“Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Soojung. Tentang adikku, Jongin.”

 

*******

 

Bokyung-eonni membimbingku berjalan hingga akhirnya kini kami berada di taman rumah sakit. Mati-matian aku menahan tangis dan mencoba tegar di hadapan Bokyung-eonni, walau akhirnya gagal sebab air mata selalu merayap menuruni pipiku. Bokyung-eonni. Kim Bokyung adalah salah satu kakak perempuan Jongin一karena ia memiliki dua kakak perempuan. Ia putri sulung yang sangat menyayangi Jongin, rasa terlalu sayang itulah yang kadang membuat Jongin menggerutu dan mengatai Bokyung-eonni sebagai ‘ _Sister complex_ ’.

Pada dasarnya, Bokyung-eonni menerima keberadaanku sebagai kekasih Jongin一tidak seperti anggota keluarga lainnya, karena itulah aku sangat menghormati Bokyung-eonni一apalagi semenjak ia menyuruhku menganggapnya sebagai kakak.

“Biar aku membantumu duduk, Soojung.” tawarnya seusai membersihkan kursi taman dengan telapak tangannya. Lantas ia membantuku duduk dan meletakkan tongkatku mendatar di atas rerumputan hijau. Hening. Kami berdua terdiam. Tiba-tiba sepotong ingatan lalu membuat air mataku kembali tergenang.

_**FLASHBACK ON** _

“Soojung-ah… kenapa sih kau mau dengan laki-laki manja macam Jongin?” tanya Bokyung-eonni dengan intonasi tinggi yang aku yakin membuat urat kesabaran di pelipis Jongin putus. Aku terkekeh melihat ekspresi Jongin yang berubah. “Nah lihat ekspresi si anak manja itu!” Tunjuk Bokyung-eonni tepat pada wajah adiknya. Dia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal akibat wajah konyol Jongin. Mau tak mau aku tertawa juga.

Aku mengunci bibirku dengan senyuman. “Entahlah… aku tak merasa ada yang spesial dari Jongin.” Bisikku tanpa suara pelan. Alhasil Jongin yang duduk sembari membaca koran di hadapan kami berdua menatapku horor一tak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan. Bokyung-eonni masih tertawa, ia mengibaskan tangannya dengan angkuh.

“Sudah kuduga.” ujarnya. “Aku rasa kau lebih dewasa dibanding Jongin, padahal dia lebih tua, tapi sifat childish-nya tak bisa hilang juga. Jangan-jangan Jongin lebih sering bermanja padamu dibandingkan kau bermanja dengannya, ya?” Aku mengangguk tanpa bisa menahan tawa. Alhasil ruang keluarga dipenuhi oleh suara tawa kami berdua. Jongin bangkit dari posisi duduknya, mungkin sudah muak dengan pembicaraan kami yang menyinggung dirinya secara langsung sedari tadi. Tiba-tiba aku merasa lengan kanannya melingkari leherku, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Bokyung-eonni一bedanya ia menggunakan lengan kirinya. Aku dan Bokyung-eonni hanya bisa meronta agar Jongin melepas lengannya dari leher kami namun pada dasarnya kami wanita, kekuatan kami tak sebanding dengan Jongin.

“Kalian tadi menggosipkanku, ya?” tanya Jongin dengan suara berat yang dibuat-buat.

“Ish, lepas bodoh! Lepaskan tangan gemukmu!” protes Bokyung-eonni. Tangan kanannya berusaha melepas lengan Jongin, sementara tangan kirinya tak henti memukul kepala Jongin hingga lelaki itu kewalahan menanggapi serangan dari Bokyung-eonni.

“ _Wait_! Gemuk, katamu Nona Stephanie?” tanya Jongin. Ia menyebutkan nama barat Bokyung-eonni一sebelumnya ia pernah kuliah di California, jadi wajar jika ia memiliki nama barat. “Ini hasil fitness tahu! Berbeda dengan lemak yang menumpuk di lenganmu! Makanya rajinlah ke gym!” serunya yang berbuah toyoran dari Bokyung-eonni.

“Kurang ajar!” umpat Bokyung-eonni yang membuat Jongin nyengir. Tapi lelaki itu mengabaikannya, kini ia menoleh padaku. Tak kuat dipandangi terus-terusan, aku memencet hidungnya.

“Apa yang kau lihat, Tuan?” tanyaku dengan nada rendah.

“Bicaralah yang baik tentang pacarmu, apa sih sulitnya?” tanyanya balik yang membuatku mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangan darinya. “Cantik sekali.” pujinya lantas mencium pipi kiriku kilat. Jujur saja, ku akui aku tersipu. Andai aku es, mungkin aku akan mencair akibat pujian Jongin.

“Dasar gombal!” ejek Bokyung-eonni. Jongin mempererat lengannya, membuat leherku terasa tercekik一mungkin Bokyung-eonni juga. Aku terbatuk, sehingga segala perhatian Bokyung-eonni dan Jongin terarah padaku. “Lepaskan tanganmu, kau mau membunuh pacarmu, apa?” bentak Bokyung-eonni. Jongin lalu melepas lengannya dari leher kami berdua dan menatapku yang masih terbatuk dengan khawatir.

“Soojunga, _gwaenchanayo_?” Ia mencoba memastikan keadaanku. Tangan kanannya memijit pelan leherku, membuatnya terasa nyaman. Bokyung-eonni lari untuk mengambilkan segelas air untukku. Karenaku semuanya jadi panik begini…

“ _I’m okay_.” ujarku dan berisyarat agar Jongin berhenti memijit tengkukku.

“Maafkan aku.” sesalnya. Ia kemudian berjalan dan duduk di sebelahku. “Aku tidak bermaksud begitu.”

“Aku mengerti…” responku sambil mengulum senyum. Ia pun ikut tersenyum, membuat wajahnya makin manis.

“Soojung Soojung!” Jongin dan aku menoleh ke belakang mendapati Bokyung-eonni membawa segelas air dengan panik. “Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?” tanyanya takjub.

Aku balas tertawa. “Soojung sudah tidak apa-apa karena aku sudah menyembuhkannya.” Jongin mewakiliku menjawab pertanyaan Bokyung-eonni dengan jawaban delusionalnya. Pandangannya turun pada air mineral yang dipegang oleh Bokyung-eonni.

“Lebih baik kau minum saja air itu. Untuk menghilangkan shock sekaligus mendatangkan jodoh.” Aku memukul lengan Jongin sambil tertawa geli. Jongin memang suka bicara asal.

“Brengsek!” teriak Bokyung-eonni. Dia melemparkan isi gelas di tangannya pada Jongin hingga membuatnya basah kuyup一bahkan aku terpercik sedikit juga. “Makan itu anak setan!” Bokyung-eonni tergelak sambil memegangi perutnya ketika melihat penampilan Jongin yang kacau. Aku tak dapat membantu, hanya bisa tertawa melihat interaksi keduanya.

“YAH, _NOONA_! KU BALAS KAU!” geram Jongin lalu mengejar Bokyung-eonni yang telah berlari lebih dahulu. Jadilah keduanya bermain kejar-kejaran layaknya kartun Tom and Jerry. Melihat interaksi keduanya, terkadang aku merasa kesepian… aku hanyalah anak tunggal, sedangkan mereka memiliki satu sama lain. Tapi, sungguh… aku merasa cukup hanya dengan melihat senyum yang terkembang di bibir Jongin.

_**FLASHBACK OFF** _

Aku meringis bersamaan dengan air mata yang meleleh di kedua pipiku. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi untuk memendam ini semua. Ketika berpura-pura untuk tegar, dadaku semakin sesak, sakit. Aku menutup bibirku dengan telapak tangan ketika Bokyung-eonni merangkul lenganku dan menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahunya. Aku tak peduli dengan berapa liter air mata yang aku keluarkan, itu tidak penting. Tidak sesakit perasaanku saat ini…

“Jangan menangisi Jongin, Soojung.” lirih Bokyung-eonni. Aku diam, tak mengerti harus berkata apa. “Jika kau menangisinya dia tak akan bahagia di surga.” lanjutnya dengan suara tergetar.

_Lalu aku harus apa, Eonni?_

Aku harus bagaimana tanpa Jongin?

Dua pertanyaan yang sangat ingin aku teriakkan pada Bokyung-eonni tak mampu aku sampaikan, lidahku kelu, bahkan bibirku bergetar.

“Kau tahu kenapa Jongin sangat ingin membawamu ke Jeju?” tanya Bokyung-eonni lembut. “Baiklah… akan aku ceritakan.” Masih dengan menopangkan kepalaku pada bahu Bokyung-eonni, aku teringat akan sesuatu…

_“Aku… aku ingin minta izin untuk membawa Soojung ke Jeju besok.”_

_“Hadiahmu tertinggal di Jeju, chagiya.”_

“Sebelumnya Jongin memaksa appa dan eomma untuk merestui hubungan kalian. Usahanya tidak sia-sia, appa yang sangat menyayanginya akhirnya memberi restu. Tentu saja appa tidak merestui begitu saja, Jongin bersimpuh di lutut appa selama hampir satu jam. Dia memang frontal… dan bodoh.” Bokyung-eonni tertawa yang entah kenapa terasa menyakitkan. Seolah-olah tawa yang keluar dari bibirnya ia paksa, sebab tak ada kesan bahagia sama sekali di dalamnya. “Hari ini… sebenarnya dia telah memiliki agenda sendiri… ah, tidak! Tepatnya denganmu.” Hatiku tergetar ketika Bokyung-eonni menatapku dengan air mata tertahan di pelupuk matanya.

“Dia menyiapkan pesta pertunangan di Jeju. Untukmu.” ucapnya bersamaan dengan kristal yang jatuh menuruni pipinya.

Untukku? Pertunangan?

“A… apa?”

Bokyung-eonni tersenyum hambar. “Dia sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Bahkan ia berhasil memaksa Im Yoon Ah untuk mengantar eomma-mu ke Jeju tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Ketika aku bertanya padanya, ia berkata, “Aku hanya ingin melihat Soojung tertawa dan tersenyum senang melihat _surprise engagement party_ yang aku rencanakan ini”. Dia gila, memang gila. Tapi aku tak pernah menyangka itu adalah saat terakhir aku berbicara padanya.” Bokyung-eonni menghela nafas panjang, lantas matanya menerawang langit sore yang tertutupi awan tebal. “Aku akan sangat merindukan tingkah bodoh, konyol, dan menggelikannya. Dia adikku.”

Aku tertunduk menahan tangis sementara Bokyung-eonni memejamkan matanya. Mungkin rasa terpukulku kalah besar dari penyesalan mendalam Bokyung-eonni. “Ah, ada satu lagi.” Bokyung-eonni merogoh saku _dress_ -nya dan mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna putih bersih berhias pita merah jambu di bagian atasnya. “Ambillah.” Ujarnya lalu memberikan benda berbentuk kubus itu padaku. “Jongin mempercayakan benda itu padaku. Aku rasa kau yang berhak menyimpannya.” Bokyung-eonni menepuk pundakku sekilas kemudian pergi dari hadapanku.

Aku menatap kepergian Bokyung-eonni dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, dan kotak ini… Jemari lentikku perlahan membuka kotak berbentuk kubus tersebut. Aku menangis dalam depresiku ketika sepasang benda dengan sinar indah dan menyilaukan terletak dengan rapi, berdampingan dalam kotak tersebut. Dadaku nyeri, sakit sekali…

“JONGIN!” Aku berteriak, tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh orang lain padaku. Sebuah teriakan tak bermakna, tak berarti… teriakan yang takkan pernah bisa membawa Jongin kembali bersamaku.

_Jongin, harusnya kau tahu… aku tak butuh cincin ini… aku hanya butuh kau. Cuma kau, Jongin…_

 

***** END *****


End file.
